All This and Heaven Too
by TC Stark
Summary: *Sequel to 'The Dog Days Are Over'* Saying I love you is easy. Promising each other the world is easy too. But, the world wasn't made for love and happiness. It was made for trouble and hardship. How can a Bondurant live in peace, when the world around him is closing in? Forrest/OC Rated M for mature
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: So, it hasn't been that long since the end of _The Dog Days Are Over, _but from the love I have received I could not help it. I just simply loved writing Forrest/Frankie and I had to keep doing so. I also loved writing the conflict of sexuality in the 1930s and I think you all liked seeing that as well. I wanted to write this romance/drama and I promise to keep Forrest in character as much as possible. I have ideas, but please feel free to tell me what you'd like to see. Marulk – I do have an obsession with Tom Hardy lol And _Warrior _was fantastic. His character was just raw and powerful. I just wouldn't know what to write, but thank you for putting that in my head! And the compliment! Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie, her parents, and my ideas. Alas, I own nothing else. Ha-ha, believe me what I would do to Tom Hardy would not be pretty...

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day in the summer of 1932, in Franklin County, Virginia. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was in the beginning of August and even though it was hot, the humidity was low. The wettest county in the world seemed just as calm as it always was. It was a simple town and everyone went on with their lives as they always did.

It was on that specific day that a good looking pair stepped into Franklin's very own Blackwater Station. They were a couple in their late thirties to early forties. A very good looking married couple. They were obviously not from town, made obvious by their attire. The woman was a gal of average height, with a lovely figure that she covered with a dress that was modern for that time. Her very curly blonde hair cascaded down until it rested against the middle of her back. She had bright Hazel eyes that needed very little makeup in order to make it shine.

Her husband was quite the looker as well. Quite handsome in fact. At least six feet in height with perfectly styled light brown hair. His jaw was nicely chiseled and his broad shoulders were clad in a well tailored three piece black and white pin striped suit. They definitely weren't from town; most likely hailing from some big city.

As they stepped into the crowded bar, they caught the attention of a certain beautiful redhead. Maggie Beauford turned around and gave a lovely smile, "Hello, sit wherever you'd like. I'll be with you in a minute."

Clutching onto her purse, the married woman stepped forward while introducing, "Hello, my name is Yvonne and this is my husband Harvey. We're looking for someone."

"Nice to meet both of you, my name is Maggie," She smiled and gave a small nod, "Who are you looking for?"

"Francesca?" The man named Harvey asked. His voice was crisp with an New York accent; not necessarily high class, but not entirely someone from a poor region. Perhaps a working man.

Raising an eyebrow, Maggie asked, "Francesca? I'm not sure I know anyone by that name."

"There's no Francesca Giller here?"

It was then her face picked up and she happily corrected, "You mean Frankie?"

But, that clearly didn't seem to please the older blonde woman who groaned and looked towards Harvey, "She's still using that hideous nickname."

Sighing, he shrugged with his hands still in his pockets, "Did you really think that was going to change? It is her decision."

"Yes, but I gave her such a beautiful name," Sighing, Yvonne turned back around and confirmed, "Yes, we are looking for Frankie. We are her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Giller."

After pouring coffee into a customer's cup, Maggie walked back up to the out of townees, "Yes, Frankie lives her. Right upstairs. The both of us do."

At that statement, Yvonne began to look at the other woman curiously. Her Hazel eyes slowly looked her up and down, as if trying to assess her. Trying to figure her out. Tilting an eyebrow up, she carefully asked, "How close are you to my daughter?"

Maggie knew instantly what the older woman was implying. She frowned, remembering why Frankie ran away from home in the first place. It seemed that her mother would be suspicious of any woman that had contact with her daughter. Clearing her throat, the redhead explained, "Very close, but not the way you are thinking. We're family. She's like a sister to me. Her and I live here with the Bondurants."

"The Bondurants?" Harvey rolled the name off his tongue curiously, while thinking out loud, "I have heard of them. Their name is often spoken in the city. They're moonshiners?"

Giving a cautious glance behind her, Maggie turned back around and confirmed, "That would be correct."

"Why would my daughter be living with bootleggers?"

The husband took out a metal cigarette case and after popping one in between his lips, he gave a wry grin, "Hey, c'mon my brother Leroy makes that crap bathtub gin."

Before Yvonne was able to say anything, the front door gently swung open. They turned around to see Jack Bondurant walk into the bar. He was happily speaking to a woman behind him, who had a large grin on her face. Not much had changed at all about Frankie Giller, since she had gotten engaged. She was still shaving the sides of her head, especially due to the hotter weather. With her undercut hairstyle, the top part hung curled to the side, hanging down just below her left cheekbone.

Whatever they were chatting about, they were certainly having a good laugh about it. Frankie was wearing a gray button up collared shirt, the top two buttons undone; which she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. And as usual, she was wearing a pair of black trousers to go along with the boots she had purchased not too long ago.

Fully entering the bar, Frankie then stopped laughing as she noticed the two foreigners standing next to Maggie. Wide eyed, she slowly took a few steps forward, "Mom? Dad?"

They were here. Her parents were in Blackwater Station. It had been a good few months since she had written the letter. She never would have thought they would travel out to see her. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if either of them had ever left the city before. Besides, she assumed that they were mad at her and wouldn't want to see her, after she ran away.

Breath hitched, Yvonne turned around and fought to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Breaking down, she flung her arms around her daughter and sobbed, "Francesca! I-I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again. Why? Why did you just leave? I thought something happened to you!"

It was odd to feel her mother's body against hers. To smell her mother's light scent; she always had wonderful tastes in perfume. Letting out a small sigh, Frankie finally wrapped her arms around Yvonne. It felt wonderful. In a matter of seconds she felt herself falling deep within the love that radiated off of her mom's soul.

"I'm so sorry, mom," Frankie gently murmured, while running her fingers through her mom's blonde hair, "I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me again."

"Honey," Her father began to speak, placing his hands atop her shoulders, "We would have gotten past it. You're our daughter. Did you think we wanted you to leave? For a year we had no idea what happened to you. That's no way for us to live."

Pulling away, Yvonne clenched onto the sides of Frankie's arms, "Alana and Kerry have been asking for you none stop."

Heart breaking, the daughter gasped, "Where are they?"

"Aunt Sherry is watching them, we didn't want to take them with us. The heat would have only made Kerry cranky." Yvonne snorted.

Wiping away under her eyes, Frankie attempted to pull the conversation away from the subject of her running away, while turning towards her friend, "Mom, dad, I want you to meet my best friend Jack Bondurant."

Jack quickly took his hat off while sticking her hand out in front of him, "Nice to meet both of y'all, Mr. and Mrs. Giller. You got a great gal here; she's my best friend."

Eying the hand for a moment, Harvey extended his own hand and caught the younger man's, "Harvey. Thank you for taking care of our daughter."

"Been real fun." He gave a wry grin, before composing himself.

Frankie smiled at the way his cheeks were blushing, becoming flustered at meeting someone's parents. He never had to do that before and the one parents he did meet, Bertha's; didn't like him up until a few months ago. Giving him a wink, she then turned towards her female friend, "And I see that you're already met my good friend Maggie."

"Yep, that we did," The redhead placed her hand on her hip while winking, "Sweety, I gotta get back to the grill. Maybe tonight we can all get together?"

The two girls nodded to each other, before the older woman walked over to the grill. When Frankie turned around, she saw her mother eying her warily, "Frankie-"

Picking her hand up, she stopped her mother, "Mom, don't. It's not like that. I-I made a female friend."

"Is it true? Are you really getting married?" Her mom then asked.

Frankie supposed the question was inevitable. She did mention it in the letter. But, at the time she had just been proposed to and was clouded by blissful feelings. She wasn't exactly sure how it was going to work out in the end. How her parents would react, considering they hadn't seen their daughter in a year and had never met the man.

Chewing on her bottom lip, the New Yorker bowed her head down and admitted, "Y-Yes...I am getting married to a wonderful man."

"Oh, how wonderful! My daughter is cured."

Looking at her mother, Frankie frowned, "Mom, there was nothing to cure. There's nothing wrong with me. Gender doesn't matter, I fell in love with the person."

Harvey and Yvonne glanced over at each other. Frankie understood that they would never understand, but she was happy that they decided to drop it. Looking over, the father referred to Jack, "Is this the boy?"

Both Jack and Frankie looked at each other and after a few blinks, they let out a fit of laughter, "Me and Jack? Oh, no, no. We're just friends. Besides, he has a lady friend." She giggled, while winking over towards her male friend. The mention of Bertha always made him blush; she wondered if they had finally decided to take the next step in their relationship.

"Hmm," Harvey took a look at Jack before turning back to his daughter, "Who is he then?"

Frankie understood why her father was confused. Jack and her were around the same age and it most likely would have made sense that the two of them would be the ones to be together. Thankfully, he felt the awkward tension between them and excused himself to help fill the salt and pepper shakers. Nodding, she looked back at her parents and led them out of the bar. She didn't need everyone paying attention to what they were talking about.

Stepping out onto the porch, Frankie pulled out a cigarette of her own and placed it in between her lips. While striking a match, she placed the flame against the tip of her smoke and inhaled. Harvey did the same thing, while asking, "Why here? How did you even get down here?"

Letting out a sigh, the daughter explained, "I had a little bit of money...used whatever I had for train tickets and just...went. I finally got off here because I thought it was as far away as I could get to New York City. We don't know anyone in Virginia...I figured you guys would never come looking for me...I was living in a motel for a little while, but I became friends with the Bondurants and they asked me to live here. I feel like...we're a family."

"And who is that Maggie woman? Why does she live here?" Yvonne asked.

"She escaped from Chicago just like I escaped New York. Blood doesn't make up family, which is what we all are."

Her mother gave a deep frown, while placing her hand over her chest, "Frances- Frankie...we are your parents."

Giving her a weak smile, Frankie reached over and took her mother's hand within her own and gave it a squeeze, "I know...I love you. I feel very blessed to have my family extended. I hope that...we can all be together."

There was a hesitation in Yvonne's eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what to say or how to feel. It was obvious that she wanted to be wary. Wanted to still hold onto the past and be worried. What if she was lying and the whole thing was a hoax? What if her daughter wasn't _better_ and still fooling around with women? But, all that would be addressed at a different time. For the moment, they needed to concentrate on the reunion.

That was when Frankie heard the light hum of a automobile approaching. Turning around, she saw that it was the older Bondurants. She smiled as both Howard and Forrest slid out of the vehicle, presumably from making another sale. Business had been booming ever since the death of Charlie Rakes. She was pretty the law in Franklin County knew it was best just to let their citizens do what they wanted; as long as it wasn't hurting anyone.

Howard was in the middle of gulping down some moonshine, as he walked up the steps. Eying the married couple oddly, he asked, "Frankie, who are these two?"

"Howard, like you to meet my parents: Yvonne and Harvey Giller," Then turning towards her parents, she referred over to the taller man, "This is Howard Bondurant. Oldest of the clan."

Cracking a lopsided grin, he gave a wave before shaking each of their hands, "Ain't that old. Nice to meet the parents finally."

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter." Harvey gave a firm nod.

Howard returned the nod, before looking over at his brother and excusing himself into the bar. It was then Forrest stepped forward, pulling his hat off from the top of his head and holding it against his chest. It was hot out and Frankie was happy to see him only wearing a pair of black slacks, a collarless button up shirt, and a black vest over that. His hair was combed over to one side and his stubble was very light; she thought he looked very handsome.

With a proud smile, Frankie finally introduced, "Mom, dad, please meet Forrest Bondurant. My fiance."

Harvey eyes ran over the large Bondurant, just the way Forrest was with him. Both sizing the other up. His hat still pressed against his chest, respectful. Quiet. He was also older than Frankie, her father saw that. He had heard of them boys before, especially him. The legend of the Immortal man from Franklin County had reached up to New York. Word was that he was trouble.

Finally taking in a deep breath, the father extended his hand, "Harvey Giller. This here my wife Yvonne."

Forrest's head slowly bowed down, while grasping firmly onto the other man's hand. Their grip was strong; the way a father would hold onto the hand of his daughter's fiance. Eventually, Harvey let go so the Bondurant could greet Yvonne. With a warm smile, she happily expressed, "I'm so happy that Frankie is finally settling down with a man."

"Honey." Harvey quickly turned around; thinking that perhaps the comment was a little too bold and too soon. Or maybe the country boy didn't know.

"Sorry," She quickly quipped, before turning back to Forrest, "All I'm saying is that I'm happy that Frankie is safe and in good hands."

"Ain't nothing bad gonna happen long as I'm around." His rocky voice rumbled from deep within his chest, making both of them shudder on the inside. It was the first time he had spoken.

Yvonne then quickly agreed, "Thank you."

Then placing his hat back atop his head, Forrest offered, "Perhaps you two can go on inside? Sure it's been a long trip and Maggie be more than happy to make you both something to eat. Be there in a minute."

While looking at each other, the husband and wife agreed and went inside. Once it was just Forrest and Frankie, he turned around and looked at the blonde woman. She was leaning her back against the wooden railing, while lighting up against cigarette, "I didn't know they were coming...walked in to see them standing there," Letting out a small and short laugh, she shook her head, "I wasn't sure if I should have ran or...hugged them."

Giving an unreadable expression, he asked, "You uncomfortable?"

Frankie let out a sigh as she felt Forrest's warmth closing in on her. He would never be the kind of person to show affection in public and she was perfectly fine with that. That behavior was a part of him and she loved every aspect of him. But, just having him near her was all the comfort she needed. She didn't need a kiss or a touch, to know how much he cared for her.

"We can send 'em home." Forrest quietly added.

Frankie smiled. It was sweet that he would offer to do the awkward duty of kicking her parents out, if she wanted it that way. He was her fiance and they were on his property, he would have the right. He was a gentleman and it would be bad form, but his number one concern was her well being and happiness. He would rid all negativity from her life, even if that did mean her mother and father.

But, she simply shook her head, "No, thank you. It's okay. I love my parents...its just rocky right now, but...it'll get better." She reassured, while placing her hand against his chest.

Picking up her hand gently, he lifted it up and held it up against his hard chest. His back was faced towards the windows of the bar; no one could see what they were doing. Frankie smiled, knowing that the gesture was just for them. With his large hand covering hers, he bowed his head down and softly murmured, "Well, let's go on then."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Hello, beautifuls! Sorry this took a little while, I've been _super _busy! Eeek! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I promise not to let you down! And remember, don't hesitate to let me know if you have any ideas. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas

Chapter Two

When Frankie stepped back into the station, she saw that her mother and father had seated themselves at a table in the far left corner. It seemed that Maggie had already served them coffee and was working on something to eat for them. In was then that she wondered how something that seemed so easy going could make her throat tighten.

As they approached the tale, Forrest began to remove his hat from his head. Frankie observed that that motion was like second nature to him. She wondered where he had learned the gesture. Jack was a kind and respectful boy, but he didn't always take off his hat. And for someone who had been in the military, Howard didn't seem to care if his hat was on or not. It was only the legend that really seemed to care about the action.

Forrest always seemed dangerous. Even when he wasn't trying to, he was an imposing force of nature. Nothing was done carelessly. Not even the way he sat down. He would not allow himself to seem vulnerable, in front of anyone. And he kept eye contact with Harvey, as he lowered himself in the seat right across the father.

Frankie's eyes noticed that Jack was in the corner of the bar, sitting at a table by himself playing cards. Trying to stimulate his mind, which was good considering not many people in Franklin kept up with their education. Growing up on a farm, she wondered if he even went to any kind of school. He was a smart young boy and simply wanted to keep his mind keen. Somewhat of a tribute to his deceased friend Cricket, whom he always liked to brag about the boy's intelligence.

Howard was also sitting at the counter, guzzling down a mason jar of moonshine. It was an illegal activity and not the best way to introduce her parents to the family she was marrying into, but it was his property and like Forrest, he'd do as he saw fit. Besides, Frankie knew he wasn't doing it to be disrespectful. Drinking alcohol was second nature to the oldest Bondurant.

"Would you like something to drink, sweetie?" Maggie stepped over to the table, placing two plates of eggs and home fries down and asking Frankie a question.

"Well, I can get-"

With a wink, the redhead waved her off and went towards the bar to retrieve a fountain soda for Frankie and some more coffee for Forrest. When she returned, Yvonne smiled and complimented, "Maggie, this looks great. Were you always a cook?"

Flawlessly she turned and without giving anything about her past away, she smiled, "Not always, but I think I fell into it pretty easily. I was always around the kitchen with my grandmother."

"I had always hoped Frankie would learn to cook, but it never seemed to catch on." The mother let out a small sigh.

Frankie adjusted herself in her seat, as Maggie spoke with a smile, "Oh, Frankie has been a huge help in the kitchen."

Giving her a smile, the New Yorker gave a nod that the redhead returned before walking away. Seeing that Maggie was out of earshot, Harvey cleared his throat and began to speak, "I don't mean to create an air of uneasiness, but I find that I must bring this up. You are a Bondurant. And stories of your family, especially of you has reached New York. As well as, I'm sure; the rest of the country. Everyone knows that you are bootleggers and sell illegal moonshine."

Frankie's eyes shifted over to Forrest, who remained as stoic as ever. His gaze was unmoving, locked onto her father's. It didn't surprise her. He was a Bondurant. He wasn't going to back down to everyone. No nerve even twitched, as the gravel in his voice surprised her mother, "Yes, sir."

"I'm not judging you. My brother makes bathtub gin and I remember a time when alcohol was not illegal. Fairly speaking, it's a bullshit rule," With a sigh, Harvey dug into his food and made a comment about it being good, "How am I supposed to be comfortable with my daughter living here when every bastard out there is trying to kill you?"

Taking a pregnant pause, Forrest lifted up his mug and brought the rim to his full lips. Letting the hot liquid seep down his throat. Nothing he did was rushed and he wasn't about to start. The rest of the station was busy with utensils hitting silverware feverishly. Mostly men who ate their meals quite brashly.

After setting the mug down, a groan rumbled out of his lips before the words followed, "Ain't no one getting to my family."

To that day his voice still sent shivers down Frankie's spine. She wanted nothing more than to drink him in. Her protector. No matter what bad had happened to her, she knew she was safe with him. He was the one to open up her world and be the one who made her realize their was nothing wrong with who she was. There was no one else that she fully entrusted her life to other than him.

"You know...I hope you can understand my husband and my trepidation towards this. There are a number of things that worry us," Yvonne began, "For one...you are a tad older than Frankie. We just found out about this recently and she has only been here for a year. Frankie has been known to...make brash decisions and well, I'm not sure if you know about her condition-"

"Mom."

Before the two women could erupt, Forrest held his hand out to Frankie as if to tell her that he would handle it. And after clearing his throat, the larger man explained, "All due respect, Mrs. Giller, ain't nothing wrong with Frankie. And if I can be so bold, I'm gonna say it was that kind of accusation that caused her to run out in the first place."

Now, anyone would now that it wasn't exactly proper, or a very good idea; to speak in such a way to the parents of your future in-laws. But, as anyone would know; Forrest was not like most people. Whether or not they were Frankie's parents, it didn't matter. He would not have anyone speaking in such a way to anyone in his family.

Readjusting in his seat, Harvey looked the large man up and down. Assessing him. It was a good thing that Frankie knew her father didn't carry weapons on him. He was an honest man who did what he could to put food on the table for his family. Carrying around weapons only attracted violence and while she had seen him throw a fist or two, her father was a man who rarely did anything else other than work and spend time with his family.

Clearing his throat, Harvey spoke, "You don't think there's anything wrong with my daughter?"

"Not at all, sir."

Harvey slowly nodded, while pulling his own cigarette holder out and popping one in between his lips, "You're either full of shit, Forrest Bondurant, or an honorable man. And I would like to think the latter. Frankie may be rash at times, but she ain't stupid."

The tension in the air was suffocating. Frankie felt her breath hitch, trying to regain control of the air that was flowing into her. This was most certainly not the way a first meeting with the parents was supposed to go. But, then again what was she supposed to know? It wasn't like she would have any idea on how a meeting like this was supposed to go. She had never really been in a relationship like the one she was in with Forrest.

Feeling the need to have her own cigarette, Frankie looked over and noticed Forrest as calm as could be. His muscles weren't even moving. He was as still as a statue. Nothing was affecting him. She admired his ability not to let tension situation get to him. Not to allow himself to slip up, the way she was doing.

"How long are you guys in town?" Frankie decided to break the silence. She had to say something.

Yvonne snapped out of her daze and explained, "Only a week. We wanted to see what was happening with you. We don't want to leave your sisters for too long. They're young, they don't really understand."

Nodding, she smiled slightly, "I understand. I miss them. Please tell them I love them."

"Of course. Perhaps you and Forrest can discuss the date of your wedding and we will head back down for then. We will even bring Alana and Kerry."

Forrest and Frankie looked at each other. They hadn't even discussed a date and she knew they weren't going to in front of her parents. It was something personal. Private. She knew for a fact he wouldn't want an audience and in a way, neither did she. The thought of feeling tense, while saying her vows; sounded awful.

After another sip of coffee, the Immortal Bondurant offered, "There's a spare bedroom upstairs. Y'all can stay there for the week."

"What about Howard?" Frankie asked, since the spare bedroom was where the oldest brother usually crashed.

"Howard can stay in the shed, he won't mind much."

Giving a small nod, Harvey thanked, "That is very hospitable of you, Forrest. Now, if we are past formalities and all that shit, perhaps you wouldn't mind giving me a jar of the White Lightening that I've been hearing so much about."

Frankie cracked a smile. She knew if her father was asking for alcohol than he already was comfortable. Forrest glanced over to the blonde haired girl and nodded his head, before slowly easing out of the chair. She heard a small grunt murmur from his lips and a few bones pop, but she noticed that he seemed to be moving easier.

As Forrest stepped moved towards the supply closet, Frankie snapped her gaze upon her mother, "Do you really have to talk about _that_ in front of Forrest?"

"What is the problem? It seems clear that he knows about it."

Tightening her lips, her eyebrows furrowed inwards, "I came here to escape all that prejudice. This is a new life for me and frankly I find this all very rude. Can we not sit down and be friendly to each other? I haven't seen either of you in a year and I find it offensive that this is the way your first meeting with Forrest is going."

Fixing his suit, Harvey cleared his throat and tilted his head up, "Frankie, I just don't feel comfortable. There is a lot of crime in Franklin...I'm just worried. What did you do before you came in contact with the Bondurants?"

It wasn't very long before she had met the Bondurant boys, but Frankie didn't want to divulge. So while running her forefinger along the rim of her glass, she shrugged, "I lived in the local hotel and worked at a nightclub."

"That doesn't sound very safe."

A quickly flash of her last night working crossed before her eyes. Frankie couldn't help, but shudder at the memory of feeling Charlie's leather glove smacked against her mouth. The scent of the material traveled up to her nose, as she was violated anally. Suddenly, she could have sworn that she actually smelt the aroma. If she hadn't seen the look of murder in Howard and Forrest's eyes that night, she would have been worried that the deputy wasn't actually dead.

With a blink, she snapped out of her memory and looked back at her parents and firmly spoke, "I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself and have done so. And I have felt even stronger since I have met Forrest. You don't need to worry about me anymore. The dog days...they're over. I'm going to live the American dream..."

With a grave frown, Yvonne sighed and admitted, "I'm sorry...I feel as if things were simpler when I was growing up. There's a lot about you I don't understand..."

"There was a lot about me I didn't understand either," Picking her head up, Frankie let out a smile, "But, I have a better outlook on myself and it's because of Forrest."

Her mother gave a smile as Forrest then returned with two mason jars. Frankie recognized what was in each. Moonshine for her father and apple brandy for her mother. A part of her had wished he had brought her some apple brandy, considering she had grown to like it so much. But, she felt she needed a clear head to deal with both her parents.

Harvey eyed the clear liquid. From what she suspected, he had never tasted moonshine before. Bootlegging in Franklin County was a very touchy subject, especially since the arrival of Special Deputy Charlie Rakes. Everyone knew what the Bondurants did and while they occasionally even sold their product to the law, they never really spoke about it.

Frankie only hoped that Rakes was the last of the problems they would receive from law enforcement. Obviously, the deputies in Franklin had seen the problems caused by bringing someone else into their county. Before the weasel from Chicago, everyone went on their business with no one getting hurt and everyone getting a little piece of the cake. With him around, all they ever got was trouble. There was always someone worse out there, but she hoped that they wouldn't be sent their way.

Frankie's eyes watched as her father tilted the jar up and allowed the clear liquid to seep down his throat. In an instant, he let out a cough and reeled back, "God damn. Some powerful shit, son."

_Son. _Harvey didn't have any. His life was surrounded by women. While he had one brother, he had two other siblings who were women. Only his mother was still alive and he lived with his wife and three daughters. He had many years before Alana and Kerry would start dating boys, but Frankie was the oldest and she supposed he was waiting for the day she would announce a possible wedding. Though, she was sure he thought it would probably be with another woman. She was sure the word _son _felt foreign on his tongue.

After taking another sip, Harvey cleared his throat, "I can see why your stuff is so popular."

As Forrest gave a small nod, Howard then approached the table. Having felt the uneasiness at the table, the oldest brother shifted slightly before addressing, "Forrest."

"Hm?"

"I'ma head over to Carl's farm and get some supplies. Anything specific we need?"

Shifting his gaze over to Maggie, Forrest rubbed his lips together in thought. Pulling his cigar from his pocket, he placed it in between his teeth and mumbled, "Make sure to get eggs...bread...whatever you can butcher. And go ask Maggie, whatever she wants you get. Go give Carl a case for his trouble."

Howard nodded and before he was about to turn around, Frankie addressed him, "Howard, would it be alright if my parents stayed in your room for the week they're here."

"Nah, it's fine. Probably crash out in the shed. Even thinking about maybe taking a trip up into the mountains."

Frankie smiled. She knew what that meant. And she knew there was a part of Forrest that was happy as well. It was a nice thought that Howard was making an attempt to make his marriage work. Since the fight between the two older brothers, he hadn't brought any girl home. Neither of them knew if he was still fooling around, but he was going to visit his wife and daughter. And as long as he was doing that, she felt confident that everything was going to work out in the end.

For the first time she they sat down, Frankie let out a sigh. Her chest unclenched and she felt that her brain wasn't so clogged. Finally, her father was casually drinking and her mother was finishing her meal. Hopefully, they had finished with the awkward questions and she could just enjoy her time with them. They could be the way they were before her _condition _had popped up.

Clearing his throat, Forrest slowly stood up while addressing Frankie, "I'm gonna step out. Let you and your parents catch up."

She nodded her head, as Harvey stood up and firmly stuck his hand out, "Thank you, Mr. Bondurant, for allowing us in your home."

Looking down and eying the hand, Forrest grumbled under his breath before taking a hold of Mr. Giller's hand, "As long as there's no trouble, all are welcomed at Blackwater."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Once again, so sorry for the delay! I've been distracted . But, I told myself I would finish this chapter by tonight and I did! I wanted to include some fluffyness in this because well...I think the story of Frankie and Forrest is romantic lol Thank you all for the continued support and I hope you enjoy what this story has to offer!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Three

A week had come and went and in no time at all, Frankie's parents were gone. While it had been nice to reunite and she certainly felt like their relationship was getting back to the way it used to be, she was a little thankful when they did leave. Wounds were too fresh and at times, everything seemed forced. But, she had confidence that the next time they all saw each other, there would no longer be that awkward tension in the air. Their bonds would heal in time.

What Frankie was most pleased about, was the relationship that had formed between Forrest and her parents. It had taken so much effort to try and figure out how to break through to her mother and father, but her fiance's firm personality had gotten the job done. By staying true to who he was, he had earned the respect of his future in-laws.

Curled up in the bed, Frankie rested her head back into the pillow. She had never felt this kind of comfort before. Having her parents come over had made it all the more obvious that she really was committing the rest of her life with Forrest. And having him stand up for her the way he did, made her realize how much she wanted to make that happen.

Was she dreaming it all? Was she really this happy? Or was it all just an illusion? Not too long ago, Frankie feared her troubles would never go away and she would never know what it would be like to truly be happy. To not feel trapped in her own body. To feel that pull of depression that hindered her from even getting out of bed.

In the early hours of the morning, Frankie watched the sun struggle to break free. Her Hazel eyes stared out the window, as she lay in the bed with nothing more than a white tee shirt and her underwear. It was still very hot and considering it was just her, she figured it was the only time she could relieve herself from the extreme heat. Chuckling, she knew there was no way she could roam around almost stark naked.

That was when the door opened and Forrest stepped in. Before the sun had even begun to struggle to pop up, he had gone to work on making his almost famous apple brandy. Even though the weather outside was scorching hot, people seemed to enjoy a drink that made them sweat fiercely. It didn't make much sense, but they made a profit.

After taking off his hat and sweater; Forrest walked around and sat down on the edge of her side. Frankie curled up, so to give him room, even though his large hand ran itself against her bare calf, sending shivers up and down her spine. Every time he touched her skin, she felt every nerve in her body awaken.

"You alright?"

Forrest's rugged voice rumbled from his lips and it snapped Frankie from her gazing out the window. Her Hazel eyes turned over and saw him begin to remove his heavy clothing. It was very hot outside and considering he had been working hard that morning, he most likely wanted to get out of his conflicting attire.

As he shed his cardigan and began to work on the buttons of his shirt, Frankie reached over and grabbed a cigarette to place it in between her lips. While lighting it, she shrugged, "Just thinking about my parents."

"You wished they would have stayed?"

Frankie cracked a lopsided grin, while taking in a deep drag of the cigarette. The embers burned with each pull, crackling as the tip turned into ash. Flicking the smoke into a nearby ashtray, the New Yorker expressed, "I was happy to see them leave. Not because...that sounded wrong."

Finally revealing his strong chest, Forrest comforted her, "I understand. You've been...ugh...uneasy this whole week."

"One week isn't going to fix years of damage," Turning back around to the Franklin man, she smiled genuinely, "But, I feel next time we see each other, things will be a lot better...maybe you could even meet my sisters."

If there was one thing – well, two things – that she truly missed about New York, it was her sisters. Two shining examples that mankind wasn't born with hatred. With prejudice. All they cared about in life were smiles and their toys. When all else around her seemed to be crumbling down, a look at their joyful faces made everything better.

"Wanna give you something." Forrest murmured, while reaching into his pocket.

Frankie raised an eyebrow as he saw what was in the older man's hand. It was a ring. Simple. A thin silver band and a flat fair sized diamond that still shined brightly. It look a tad old. Not in a bad way. It still was beautiful, but she could tell that it had a few years on it. It was really something to admire; it looked as if it could tell so many stories.

At the sight of the ring, the blonde haired girl scooted up and bent her knees up against her chest. Peering over, she curiously looked at it and asked, "What is that?"

Forrest seemed to stare at the object longingly. Fixed on it. As if it held a memory held dear to his heart. A lifetime that he had long forgotten about. Or had shoved in the past, in order to fulfill a greater responsibility. She didn't dare say a word. The Immortal Bondurant was the kind of man who didn't allow his emotions to surface too often. So, when the rare occasion did happen, it was best to stay silent so he could accept it.

Running his thumb along the band, he turned towards the younger woman and spoke, "One of the only things I have left from my mom."

Hearing that almost made Frankie's heart sink. She had been complaining about her parents, but in reality she should have been thankful. At least she still had hers. Despite all the damage that had been done, it was possible to fix the relationship because they were alive. All the Bondurants had were memories, nothing else.

"It's beautiful." She gently spoke.

Forrest gave a small nod, while expressing, "I want you to have it."

Frankie's Hazel eyes widened, staring over at her fiance. Was he really offering her his mother's wedding ring? One of the only thing he had left of the deceased woman. Engagements could break apart. As much as they wanted to be together, there was always the possibility of things not working out. Was he really sure that he wanted to give her one of his most beloved possession?

Clearing her throat, she could not contain the shock in her voice, "F-Forrest...I can't...are you sure? This is your mother's ring, don't you want to keep it safe?"

Breath hitched in the back of her throat, as he gently lifted her left hand and honestly spoke, "It'll be safe on your hand. I never got you a ring..."

Frankie stayed still as Forrest turned her hand upside down and placed the ring in the middle of her palm. Wrapping her fingers around the piece of jewelry, he let out a grumble before sitting up. His breathing rumbled; his eyes foxed on the girl next to him. All she could do was stare at the ring in amazement.

Slowly uncurling her fingers, Frankie looked down at the ring. What originally seemed like a lovely piece of jewelry was now the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes upon. She never really wore much jewelry; she didn't have many shinny things. And even though it was a little dull with age, she still smiled upon it.

As tears began to fill in her eyes, she slipped the ring onto its proper finger. It was a good fit and suddenly, what she thought would be foreign; felt so natural. It was because the ring symbolized the life she was committing to with Forrest. It made her realize how serious everything was and it made her all the happier.

Holding her hand against her chest, Frankie smiled to herself. Then looking over at Forrest, she whispered, "Thank you."

Of course he only gave a small nod, but she knew that he was happy. She had just agreed to wear his mother's ring. Forrest tried not to be a very sentimental person. It didn't get him very far. He knew life was unpredictable and in his lifetime, he had lost many loved ones. It he started to get emotional about it, he would break. But, there was no denying that the ring looked beautiful on her hand and he was honored she welcomed his life so well.

Frankie's hand reached over and grazed over the stubble that pricked from his cheek. His rough skin rubbed against the palm of her hand, making her smile. With a small touch she could tell all that he had been through. Knowing that, she felt an immense amount of comfort. Forrest was her fiance and they were going to be married and happy.

Happy. Frankie really liked the sound of that. Tucking her legs underneath her, she propped up on her knees and leaned forward. Forrest stayed still as his fiance's lips touched his full ones. Slowly, they began to move in rhythm with each other. Gentle, slow. She was lost within the taste of tobacco and the smell of a hard day's labor, with a mix of apples.

As their mouths moved together, Forrest's large arm wrapped itself around her waist and pull her in. With a few fluid movements, her legs were straddling either side of his waist. Frankie always felt so small while pressed up against his body. He held her close and in that moment, she felt as if nothing could ever cause her harm.

Breaking away from Forrest's mouth for a moment, Frankie leaned back while taking her shirt off. The older Bondurant's large hands ran themselves up her smooth thighs, until they reached her buttocks; holding her in place as the shirt slid off her body. As her small breasts were revealed, he left out a murmured groan, one that rumbled throughout his whole chest.

With Frankie's body leaning back, Forrest moved forward and pressed his full lips above her navel. The feel of his moist mouth against her skin sent shivers crawling through her skin. A moan escaped her lips as his mouth traveled up her torso, placing full lipped kisses along the way. He always handled her so tenderly.

Frankie's head tilted back, as Forrest finally took one of her breasts within his mouth. Her scent filled his nostrils and her moans ran through his ears, as his tongue ran itself against her nipple. As he orally stimulated her left breast, his large hand released her behind and reached out to gently hold onto her soft mound.

With ease, the older Bondurant lay Frankie down on the bed, his massive body looming over her. As his nose nuzzled into the nook of her neck, she looped her arms around his strong shoulders. As his full lips sucked gently on her skin, she felt her whole body beginning to warm up. Her legs uncontrollably moved around; rubbing the inside of her thighs against his hips.

Forrest's hands gripped Frankie's a little rougher, as his bulge rubbed against her panties. Even through his pants he could feel her warm sex. Wet with anticipation. She couldn't even contain herself. A pressure was rising throughout her body and she anxiously attempted to stimulate her clitoris, by pushing it against his clothed hard on.

As gentle and king hearted as he was, Forrest was a man who knew what he wanted. And at that moment, he needed her. He was so pulled towards her that he could not contain himself from yanking her panties down her legs, before she kicked them off. Moving his mouth to hers, their lips embraced in a passionate kiss as Frankie reached down and pulled down his zipper. He was hers and she was his. There was nothing more comforting than that notion. To know the person she was touching loved her and she loved him.

Forrest let out a heavy groan, as his hardened staff was pulled from his pants. At this, he brought away from Frankie's lips and bowed his head down, as she began to run her hand up and down his length. The feel of her hand sent shivers down his spine, as his hips involuntarily started to gently buck in the palm of her hand.

Normally, Frankie was a very big fan of foreplay. As someone who did not discriminate against sex when looking for a partner, she quite enjoyed oral sex. And from what she observed, she was quite good at it. Forrest always looked so stern when she began to travel down and take him in her mouth. Who he was in life was who he was in the bedroom. But, all she needed was to hear his heavy breathing to know that he enjoyed the feel of her lips around his length.

But, in that moment she knew she needed him inside of her. Needed to feel that connectivity. Holding him close, Frankie ran her wet lips up along the length of his staff, causing him to grab a hold of her cheek and deepen the kiss. He needed her just as much as she needed him. There was a ferocity in his actions. It was as if this was the first time he was making love to his fiance.

Picking her behind up, Forrest glided his length into the wet folds of her sex. Frankie's fingertips dug into his bare shoulders, as her walls began to wrap around the hard staff. Instantly, she was overcome with relief of having him inside her. Overjoyed to have them connected in the most intimate way two people could be.

Relaxed, Frankie rested her head back as his strong body loomed over her, moving his hips in a steady rhythm. Forrest's hand held onto the headboard, as he continued to move inside of his lover's walls. He looked down and saw her body stretched out, caught deep within the moment. Only concentrating on him and him alone.

And that was the only thing that Frankie was focused on. All that really mattered. Throughout everything in her life, there was negativity. Every person she knew who cared about her, saw a flaw in her. Forrest was the only person who respected her, loved her, and saw nothing wrong with her. The only man who never questioned his feelings for her, because there was nothing wrong with her.

They were an unlikely couple. Even she could see that. In the beginning days of them knowing each other, Frankie in fact was...afraid of him. His large stature and reputation was enough to make her believe that he was someone to fear. But, in his arms, she never felt safer in her life. At any chance she could, she seized the opportunity to feel his skin against hers.

Each time Forrest's tip hit against her cervix, Frankie's lips quivered. Her eyes were fluttered closed and her fingers clawed at the sheets below her body. Touching his palm against her cheek, the Bondurant murmured, "Open your eyes."

If only he knew how hard that was for her. Reaching up, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist as her body writhed in pleasure. A climax was building up fast and she could hardly contain herself. The beast was coming out of him. The man that only few men knew, before they met their untimely demise. Forrest was a very inward person, but she knew that in some rare cases he unleashed himself and it seemed he was doing so in their most intimate of moments.

And as his hips ground against hers, Frankie let out a gasp as an orgasm washed over her. Feeling her vagina muscles tighten around him, he held her even closer. His thrusts were powerful and long; allowing her to ride out her climax. Her fingers digging into his back caused a grunt to erupt from deep within his chest, as he took one last thrust before pulling out and allowing a stream of semen to spill out onto the bed.

"Oh Forrest..." Frankie moaned gently, in a daze as she ran her hands up against his hard chest.

Forrest only murmured incoherent words, as he straightened up and zipped up his pants. While running his hand along her leg, he positioned himself to sit against the headboard of the bed. As he pulled a chewed up cigar from his pocket, Frankie allowed her body to relax from the intense finish she had just experienced.

With a happy sigh, Frankie scooted up so she was also leaning against the headboard. She reached over to the nightstand and picked up her pack of cigarettes, grabbing one out and placing it in her mouth. Once the cigarette was lit, she waited for him to lift his arm before tucking herself against his body. The back of her head resting against his shoulder.

The deep smell of tobacco filled her nostrils. She may have been a cigarette smoker, but she wasn't that big of a fan of cigars. But, she loved the scent because it was Forrest's. The moment he lit his smoke, she instantly felt warmth again. But, it wasn't a sexual one. Rather, it was the sensation of someone who was truly happy about everything her lover had to offer.

As his fingers began to run themselves against the stubble of the side of her head, she lifted up her hand and observed the ring. Running her thumb along the band, she spoke lowly, "Who are parents are really do set the stage for what will happen in our lives."

"Only we control our journey. No one else."


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Hello! So, my dearies, this is the start of what I've planned for this story. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie, Clara, and my ideas.

Chapter Four

Frankie couldn't help, but stare at her engagement ring. It's all she could do since Forrest had given it to her almost two weeks prior. She didn't want to make too big a deal of it, considering it was meant to be just for the two of them. But, she did of course show Maggie, who simply loved it. Though, she only showed her that Forrest got her a ring; the story that it was his mother's was a private one. Just meant for the two of them.

Unfortunately, Frankie wasn't feeling well that particular day. One thing that she didn't very much like about being a woman, was that one time during the month. The problem with living primarily with men, was that she couldn't very well tell them that the reason for the pained look on her face, was that she was menstruating. It wasn't something the males liked to hear. It wasn't something she'd even share with Forrest. It would probably make him very uncomfortable.

But, Jack was so kind that day to ask her if she wanted to go into town with him. Whether it was because he knew she needed to go to the store or just wanted some friendly company, she was happy either way. The youngest Bondurant was still her best friend and no matter what, she made time to hang out with him whenever she could.

As Jack drove his own spiffy car along, Frankie sat back and rolled a cigarette. The younger man wore a cheeky grin on his face; so large she thought his lips might hurt. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde asked, "And what's that big grin for?"

"Gee, Frankie, you know, you're gonna be my sister-in-law some day," Glancing over, he smiled, "Pretty cool when your friend becomes family."

Licking the cigarette, she winked over, "Oh, Jack, come on."

"What? I'm happy."

Reaching over, she patted his shoulder and nodded, "Me too."

The two continued to grin, as Frankie placed the smoke in between her lips and lit it. The ring on her finger was clear as day and she wondered if Jack had noticed it or not. It could have been that he didn't know. After all he was quite young and Forrest and Howard had a habit of shielding their younger brother of all that that was too unbearable.

So, she decided not to say anything, rather concentrate on what was known between them, "So, how's it going with Bertha?"

Whenever anyone brought up the young pastor's daughter, Jack's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. Grinning from ear to ear, he proclaimed, "Boy, if I don't love her, Frankie. Her and I gonna get married one day. We'll all be a big family, maybe have kids around the same time," Quickly glancing at her, he then nervously asked, "You, ugh...you want kids, Frankie?"

"I think I would," She pondered, while involuntarily running her hand across her stomach, shuddering at the pain, "I would like to have kids with Forrest though," She smiled, "But, one step at a time."

Nodding, Jack agreed, "Hey, Frankie, I got a question."

"Go for it."

He gulped, slightly nervous; before asking, "It never...you don't ever feel...I don't know...ain't it weird having Maggie around?"

It was at this question that Frankie was truly shocked and she asked, "Do you not like Maggie?"

"No, no, no, that ain't it at all," He quickly defended, "No, Frankie, I really like Maggie, but...she did...you know her and Forrest-"

"You think I would be uncomfortable because they dated?" The blonde asked.

Awkwardly shrugging, Jack nodded, "Yea."

Taking a pull of her cigarette, she let out a wry grin and teased, "Well, you know, I don't mind much. Especially at night when the three of us have a little fun." She punctuated her sentence with a wink.

"What!?"

Laughing at Jack's gawking, Frankie shook her head, "I'm joking. Just joking. Jack, it doesn't bother me at all. Maggie is...is the only female friend I've ever had. I feel like she's the older sister I've always wanted. The past is the past. She's just as much a Bondurant as any of us."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to drive into town after the Maggie discussion. Jack needed to pick up some supplies such as salt, pepper, and only condiments customers used at Blackwater. Not revealing what she was shopping for, Frankie had made her way to the section of the store that sold sanitary napkins, as well as some pain relievers.

Buying feminine products was never a comfortable one. She had been menstruating since she was twelve years old and she always felt slightly uncomfortable going to the store to purchase them. It was as if she were doing something illegal, the way her eyes shifted around to make sure no one was around, to witness her _crime_. For the most part, it looked like everything was okay.

"Frankie?"

Shit. Someone had spotted her. Once the New Yorker had gotten over the fact that someone was addressing her, she took a moment to register who it was. The voice didn't sound like Jack's...rather someone more feminine. Maggie had been at Blackwater when they left and there was no way Ashley Hillcoat would even approach her after what happened to her brothers. Besides that, she didn't know any other girl in Franklin.

When Frankie did finally turn around, she was shocked at who was standing before her. Mouth hanging open, she managed to stammer out, "C-Clara?"

Clara Fontaine was certainly a blast from the past. In a matter of seconds Frankie felt stuck. Despite her parents having come down and them somewhat mending their relationship, flashbacks of when her mother had caught her going down on her girlfriend appeared her mind. Some could even say that Clara was the reason why Frankie had left New York, too frightened to be sent back to the asylum because of what she had done.

Clara looked just as good as she had the last time Frankie saw her. They were the same age and the same height, but besides that they were very different. The former girlfriend had milky colored skin and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. While the blonde preferred a more boyish attire, Clara was very feminine. She always wore the nicest dresses that usually ended at her knees and tied in at the waist. Today she was wearing a green dress with white collars and short sleeves, along with black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was jet black and curved in to her chin, and had a full set of bangs.

The dark haired girl looked equally as shocked, as she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my God, Frankie."

The two girls stood shocked for a second. Slowly, they closed into a hug. Frankie's eyes were wide the whole time; she couldn't believe she was hugging Clara Fontaine. When they pulled back, her Hazel eyes stared, "Clara, what are you doing in Franklin?"

Almost dumbfounded, the blue eyed girl shook her head. As if she had seen a ghost, "Frankie, I can't believe it's you. You...you just left, I never heard from you. I've been so worried, I-"

"I know, I'm so sorry. It's just after that day...I-"

Clara smiled while taking a hold of her shoulder, "I understand."

Clara knew about the former asylum experience that Frankie was forced to endure, so it was good not having to explain it. With a nervous smile, she shifted her feet, "Wow, I just never thought I'd see you in Franklin County."

"I never thought I'd see you again."

Cracking a weak smile, Frankie nodded, "Me neither."

"My grandmother lives her...she's not doing well. My family and I are here until she...well, you know – and then we're just going to figure out what to do with the house."

Frowning, Frankie offered her sincerest condolences, "Clara, I'm so sorry. I never knew your grandmother lived here."

With a small shrug, she gave a bright smile, "It never came up. So, Frankie...what are you doing in Franklin County?"

"It was the furthest place I could think of going, away from my parents."

Clara nodded in understanding, a permanent smile on her face, "Frankie, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Please tell me we can see each other; maybe meet for coffee or something? I feel like we need to catch up. I have so much to tell you."

With a smile, Frankie nodded, "I live at Blackwater Station. The coffee there is really good...you should come by."

"Blackwater?" Clara raised an eyebrow, "I've heard about that place...that's where the Bondurants live. They're bootleggers."

Grinning widely, the blonde haired girl confirmed proudly, "Yea. Their stuff is real good. Much better than that bathtub gin you and I used to drink."

"Sounds great."

The two girls grinned for a second, remembering all the times they would sit around, drink, and just talk about nothing in particular. While she was reminiscing, Clara lifted up Frankie's hand and ran her thumb across the ring, "What's this?"

Frankie looked down at her hand and instantly smiled at the ring. Retracting her hand and holding it to her chest, she answered, "I'm engaged."

"Engaged?" Clara's facial features fell. She attempted to pick her smile back up, while nodding, "Frankie, that's so great. You deserve happiness."

Happy. Closing her eyes, she breathed in a breath of fresh air before proclaiming, "I am happy. Very happy."

"What's her name?"

It was then that Frankie's eyes flicked up into Clara's. Biting her lower lip, she whispered, "His name is Forrest Bondurant."

Clara blinked a few times, "_His? _His? Frankie...I don't understand."

"I fell in love with Forrest. With a man."

A sympathetic frown formed on the black haired girl's lips, as she cooed, "Oh, Frankie, what have they done to you? I...I never thought they'd break you."

It was then Frankie's turn to blink a few times. She should have known that Clara wouldn't understand. While the blonde considered herself somewhere in between gay and straight, Clara identified herself as completely homosexual. She didn't understand a gray area. To her the world was just black and white and they would spend hours talking about rights for people like them. It would shock her that her former girlfriend was engaged to a man.

Sighing, Frankie tried to explain, "Clara, they didn't do anything to me. You've always known that I don't care about gender. It's who the person is on the inside that matters to me. I met Forrest and...I love him, Clara. He's...he's freed me from the shackles of oppression. I am a new person because of him."

"You mean he manipulated you. That's what men do to girls like us." Clara stated firmly.

"What? No, that's not how it is at all. You don't understand."

Tightening her lips, the other New Yorker murmured bitterly, "No, I don't."

Tension was high between them and Frankie felt highly uncomfortable. Clara was really taking the news to heart. She remembered when they were dating. How they'd lie around for hours, looking at the sky above them. Telling each other than they loved each other and one day they wouldn't have to worry about what society thought about them. As long as they had the other in their lives, nothing else mattered.

Frankie had meant all of that at the time. Clara had been one of the only serious relationships she had ever had. Mostly her interactions with anyone was just physical. At that time she loved the other woman and there was part of her who would always hold Clara close to her heart. They hadn't broken up because of any problems between them. They were forced apart. She could count her as her first love and as sweet as that way, she recognized that Forrest was the one for her. Different people came into their lives for certain reasons.

Shifting her feet, she was thankful when Jack came around the corner looking for her, "Frankie, hey, I'm done shopping. You ready?"

It was then that Jack saw Frankie speaking with another girl. From the looks of it, it wasn't a good conversation. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly took his hat off his head and nodded towards the other girl, "Hi. Name's Jack. Jack Bondurant. I'm a friend of Frankie's."

Clara clearly didn't have any intention of being polite to the Bondurant brother. Unfortunately, Clara wasn't very fond of the male gender. While she never had to go through an asylum, she had felt the reigns of discrimination. Everyday she lived with it and although she was a sweet girl, she had no time for men. To her, they were the enemy.

Shifting her eyes back to Frankie, Clara begged in a whisper, "Don't lose yourself."

Without another word, the black haired girl turned on her heels and walked away. Jack blinked a few times, confused. He turned to Frankie and asked, "Who was that?"

"Someone from my past."

Gulping, he politely asked, "Are you alright, Frankie."

Frankie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She really never thought she'd see Clara again. She also never thought that she'd be so bitter. Folding her arms, she shrugged gently, "Yea, I'm alright. Can we go home now?"

Jack nodded, "Yea, sure we can go."

Jack didn't understand and she didn't blame him. She wasn't ready to say anything. She understood that when she had first met them all, she was pretty open in what had happened to her. But, really at that time they were just strangers and she hadn't confided in anyone. So, even talking to a wall would have been sufficient enough. But, she knew them all now. They were her family. Her friends. She was engaged to Jack's older brother. She didn't even want to think about Clara's disapproval.

But, she couldn't help it. Not because she was having conflicting feelings, but because she felt bad for Clara. They had dated and she had loved her. That kind of bond would never go away and she had always hoped for the best for the blue eyed girl. She couldn't imagine how hurt and confused she was in that moment and it pained her that she had caused that.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: Hello! So, wow this is a pretty long chapter. Seven chapters to be exact. I kind of got a head of myself lol I also just wanted to give you guys something very note worthy and full of substance. Thank you all who reviewed and complimented my writing. I like to be daring and challenge myself by writing about the hard to talk about subjects. Also, there are two quotes in here that I have labeled; I just love quotes and going along with the theme. Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie, Clara, and my ideas.

Chapter Five

"_And yes, I'll admit, I am jealous. I'm jealous of every minute you spend with him, of every concerned expression you send his way, of every tear shed, of every glance, every touch, and every thought. I want to rip him to pieces and purge him from your mind and from your heart. But I can't." _- Colleen Houck

There was a time when two people were completely in love. When all the obstacles of the outside world didn't pierce the love they had for each other. When all the hate that was around them didn't matter. There were days when they would just hold each other and dream about their future. A time when they wouldn't have to hide their love. When they believed that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. Maybe one day they could marry and even have children together.

Yes, there was a time when Clara thought that her and Frankie were going to have that life together. It was bold for that time. No way a couple consisting of two females could survive over a long extended period of time. Maybe it worked while they were young, but how could it in the future? Eventually they would get older and what would they do? Move in with each other? They would receive looks and discrimination. Probably denied. They wouldn't be able to marry or have children.

But, none of that mattered because they loved each other. As long as they had each other, none of that mattered to them. They would battle against discrimination together. They both sincerely believed that no one else mattered. They were in love and found strength in each other. They found comfort in each other. They were survivors in a world that hated their kind.

Clara held onto her pillow and frowned. What had happened to Frankie? Why was the world so cruel that it would take such a beautiful soul and ruin it? Wasn't it enough that she had to be put through an asylum, for something that was perfectly natural? That she was forced to believe that she was sick and there was something wrong with her?

Clara wanted to cry. How cruel was it that Frankie was tortured? Electroshock-ed? She could remember the first time the blonde had told her about what had happened. She couldn't even wrap her head around the image. Who could possibly think that shocking someone's brain was safe? That it would somehow _cure _a person? They didn't know how it affected her mind. How much they were screwing with her life and her emotions. And because of it, she was engaged to a _man. _

* * *

"_Parting is all we have of heaven and all we need of hell." - _Emily Dickinson.

Frankie knew that Clara was upset. She could feel it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to comprehend what she had just learned. And she also knew that her former girlfriend wouldn't understand that she was engaged to a man. She would blame it on society. Blame it on her time in the asylum. Blame it on the electroshock therapy. She would refuse to believe that the world wasn't so black and white to her.

It was a feeling that she couldn't quite comprehend either. But, there was never any discriminating to her. It never mattered what the sex of who she was with was. It was about the person on the inside. Yes, she had been with more women than men. There weren't many she found attractive – on the inside. It was almost easier to just stay in the homosexual realm. But, it didn't mean she was any less gay or anymore straight. Just somewhere in between.

In 1948, Alfred Kinsey would release what would be called _The Kinsey Scale _in _Sexual Behavior of the Human Male. _It was a system to try and describe someone's sexuality. Zero meant exclusively heterosexual and six meant exclusively homosexual. Frankie would be considered a three – equally heterosexual and homosexual. She did not live and love in two discrete categories.

But, it was 1931 and there was nothing around during that time to describe who she was. So, of course it confused people. And of course it confused Clara, who was a six. She didn't understand being attracted to both sexes. Didn't understand just picking and choosing; going from one genitalia to another. And it wasn't just that, but also her hatred for the male population and what they had done to women like her.

Frankie sighed, while leaning over the bar counter at Blackwater. If only Clara could understand. It wasn't just Forrest's body who made him who he was. He wasn't just the physical. It was his whole being. Who he was on the inside. Who he was as a person. The aura surrounding him. The love came so deep from within her heart and soul that there were no words that she could use to describe how she felt. It literally exasperated her and she felt that any word she did use cheated him or anyone she spoke to. Nothing would be able to do it accurately.

But, all Clara could think of was the gender. Frankie held her forehead within her hand and felt a headache rolling in. She couldn't think about her anymore. It was literally doing her head in. It had only been four days and yet every day was spent thinking about the look of pity Clara had given her. It shouldn't have bothered her, but they had once promised each others' lives to each other. And she yearned to help her understand who she was.

"Frankie?"

While taking a pull of her cigarette, the blonde turned around to see that Maggie had moved beside her, in the back of the bar counter. It was slow that day. The only people who inhabited the space were the Bondurant brothers, a few of Howard's friends, and one older man who was enjoying a cup of coffee. Jack looked like he was scribbling a few things down on a piece of paper, while the oldest brother drank with his pals. Forrest was currently in the office busy with paperwork. Frankie knew they were going later to the club she used to work at, to make a large sale.

Forcing a smile, Frankie brushed away her thoughts before looking over, "Yea, Maggie?"

The redhead's perfectly manicured nails pinched the butt of her rolled cigarette, while observing, "You look like hell. Are you okay?"

"Maggie, anyone ever tell you that you have a way of making a girl feel special?" Frankie snickered with a wry smile. Of course she was teasing.

With a playful roll of her eyes, Maggie hip butt her friend and insisted, "You know what I mean."

Frankie gave her best smile and straightened her back up, "Just thinking about my parents I guess." She hated lying, especially to her friend, but she really didn't feel like admitting that her ex girlfriend was driving her crazy.

From the comforting smile she gave, the New Yorker guessed her friend either believed her lie or was just being polite, "You know, Frankie, we can't choose our parents. But, we can choose who we want to be our family."

The Blonde haired girl knew exactly what the other meant. And even though it hadn't a thing to do what was on her mind at the time, she still felt comfort. Knowing that they were all family made her forget the troubles of her past. She had escaped New York to start a new life and she had already found the people she wanted to spend her life with.

The door to the office opened and Forrest stepped out. Frankie took a pull of her cigarette, while watching the Immortal Bondurant head towards the bar. His eyebrows were furrowed in and there was a grim scowl on his face. If she could take a guess, she would say that he was in pain that day. His breathing was a little heavier than usual. It was what happened to a man who had faced death several times.

"Forrest, you don't look so good." Maggie observed.

Forrest let out a low grunt, as Frankie softly teased, "Don't worry she's been this observant all day."

Once again Maggie bumped Frankie's hip with her own, before grabbing the pot of coffee and going over to refill the older man's mug. The younger girl then turned back to the older man ans finally asked with concern, "Are you alright, Forrest?"

Letting out a labored breath, he sternly nodded before murmuring, "I'm just gonna go lie down. Didn't sleep much last night."

"That's because you need to get a new mattress." Frankie insisted. His mattress was very hard. She surmised it was pretty old and the only comfort she got at night was the fact that she usually slept atop his chest.

"It's just fine." Forrest grumbled. It wasn't the first time she had said something about a new mattress. He was a man who believed firmly in the serenity of preservation.

Still, she smiled and nodded, "Go up and rest. If anything, we have Jack here to protect us."

At the mention of his name, Jack lifted his head up and asked, "What?"

"Right? You'll be able to settle any problem?" Frankie grinned, while winking.

A rosy shade of pink colored the young man's cheeks, as Howard took a gulp of some moonshine and asked defensively, "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Come on now, Howard." Forrest snorted, before trudging upstairs, causing his brother's friend to howl in laughter.

* * *

About an hour had passed before Forrest walked downstairs. He seemed a little more relieved, just determined to pour himself a cup of coffee. Frankie was pouring herself a cup, when he addressed her, "Howard and I are taking Jack to make a delivery to that club you used to work at. We might be a while, Howard usually wants to stay."

Howard may have took her once on a business transaction, but Forrest would never allow it. They may have been going to a club where people danced and had a good time, but he wasn't there to have fun. They had a large amount of moonshine on them as well as a good amount of cash. Having that on him made him a target and if something went wrong, he didn't want Frankie around.

After taking a sip of coffee, Frankie shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Maggie and I will have a grand ol' time tonight with some Apple Brandy."

Forrest gave a deep nod before taking his coffee and heading outside, presumably to smoke his cigar. As he walked away, Frankie could haven sworn she saw a hidden smile. It put one on her face knowing ghat she was cracking her way to the inside. He wasn't the kind of person who wore his personality on his sleeve, nor the one to express himself loudly, but there was no denying how much she drew her in. How happy and at peace she was, knowing they were each others.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out for a little bit. I'll be back." Jack then announced, while standing from his chair.

While in the middle of dealing cards, Howard warned, "Make sure you're back in time tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Jack groaned, "I know, Howard."

Setting his cards face down, Howard motioned for his younger brother to come closer. Once again he groaned and walked over. With a quick movement, he pulled Jack into a head lock and began ruffling up his hair. Instantly the older man's friends cackled and the younger one reeled back in frustration. Scowling, he fought to fix his hair while shouting, "Come on, Howard!"

"Oh, calm down, Jack." He snickered, while going back to his cards.

Jack growled while attempting to flatten his hair, as Frankie giggled, "Aw, poor Jack, he probably wanted to look good for Bertha. Don't worry, it'll get messed up anyway." She teased while making kissy faces.

It was at that that Howard howled in laughter, while Jack frowned, "Now don't you get on his side." He huffed, before walking out.

The laughter died down after that. Howard went on to play cards with his friends. Maggie read her magazine in between pouring coffee and Frankie cleaned around the room. The screen door then opened, signaling they had a new customer. Frankie picked her head up and had to stop herself from reacting. Maggie of course, being the polite woman she was; greeted, "Hello, miss."

Clara smiled politely as her blue eyes focused on Frankie. Howard stared at the new girl curiously, as she approached the counter, "What can I get you, honey?"

"Thank you, I'm actually here to see Frankie." She smiled politely.

Cracking an uncomfortable smile, Frankie insisted, "Come on, you're in Blackwater Station. You have to try the Apple Brandy. Much better than that bathtub shit we used to drink."

"Well, now that you pulled my leg." Clara smiled while nodding.

The Blonde smiled, while introducing, "Maggie, this is Clara Fontaine. She's a friend from New York."

Clara and Frankie locked eyes and the other girl understood that she was not to mention that they were exes. Clara smiled and nodded, quite politely. After a shake of the hands, the redheaded left to get the brandy. Howard had not missed the name introduction. And if his memory served him right, then be had just heard that the ex that got away in Frankie's life was in Blackwater. His ears perked up and be warily paid attention to what was being said.

"She seems nice." Clara referred to Maggie.

Frankie nodded, "Shes a sweetheart."

"Redheads aren't your taste."

She knew that her ex was attempting a joke. Frankie lightly snorted, amused, "Its not like that. Maggie is my friend. Like a sister to me."

As if on cue, Maggie came back with a mason jar if apple brandy. Clara smiled in gratitude, before the older woman walked away. After a sip, she let out a cough and expressed, "Wow. Well, its certainly a lot stronger than we used to drink. Ooh, there's the after taste. Very nice."

"I told you," Frankie smiled before asking, "How'd you get here?"

Clara gave a weak smile before explaining, "My sister dropped me off. She was a bit confused why I was going to Blackwater, but I said I needed to take care of something...I...wanted to say sorry for the way I acted the other day."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"If you're in love and happy, that's all that matters."

Finally a genuine smile formed on Frankie's lips, "That's all I've been trying to say."

After taking another sip, Clara asked, "Was...was that him outside?"

"Yea. Let me introduce you. Then I'll drive you home, we can talk on the way."

Clara sucked in a large nervous breath, but ultimately smiled and nodded. Frankie capped the jar for her and led her from the bar. As they passed the oldest Bondurant, the Blonde turned and introduced, "Howard, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine; Clara Fontaine."

Howard pulled his eyes from his cards and looked up at the new girl suspiciously. He wasn't sure if Frankie remembered telling him about her ex or not, but he remembered the name. To him, he was looking at her as a threat to his brother's happiness. He didn't want Forrest getting heart broken again. But, all Clara saw was discrimination. Hatred for girls like her, just like every man.

Still, she faked a smile for Frankie's sake ans greeted, "Nice to meet you."

Howard slowly nodded, keeping his guard up, "Yep."

His tone was not lost to Frankie, who raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn't sure why he was so defensively around her ex. She had thought after her first attack that he had lost his disgust for people like her. Shaking it off, she pulled Clara outside where Forrest was. The introduction was quick, but anyone could see the joy in Frankie's face. How happy she was to call him hers.

Forrest had been polite, only a few words rumbling from his mouth. His hat held against his chest. But, it could not stop Clara's heart from breaking in two. She felt her whole being shatter, as they shook hands. The realization that the love of her life was going to marry a man was proving too much for her. It took all of her strength not to cry. Somehow she kept her composure and left him thinking she actually liked him.

As Frankie drove away, Howard stepped out onto the porch. His hands were placed firmly on his hips and he spoke sternly, "You and I gonna have to talk about that girl Clara and who she is."

* * *

Frankie had arrived home several hours later. It felt good to speak with Clara and to have her understand. She felt like they had made progress and could actually be friends. It was important for her to get through to her ex. And it was also important for them to remain on a friendly basis. They had both been through so much and she was happy that everything worked out.

She was also happy that her mind could be clear. That she didn't have to worry about having her ex in town and knowing Clara would be upset. She could now just concentrate on what was most important and that was Forrest. Their relationship and their love. They hadn't spoken about the wedding and she didn't mind at all. They would just know when the right time was and it wouldn't have a thing to do with anyone else.

When Frankie had first driven into the compound, she saw Jack helping Forrest load up the truck. But, no Howard. It wasn't until she parked up near Blackwater that she saw him. Raising her eyebrow, she stepped out of the car and asked, "Hey, what are you doing here? I just passed Forrest and Jack loading up the truck."

"I'll be there in a minute," Howard drawled, while taking a gulp of moonshine, "I wanted to wait for you," after Frankie raised an eyebrow, he got right to the point, "That Clara girl. She your ex, ain't she?"

Frankie hid her shock and cursed herself for forgetting that she had told him about her, "Yes."

"What's she doing in Franklin? Thought she was from the big city."

Sucking in a deep breath, she calmly answered, "Her grandmother lives here and is dying. What's this all about, Howard?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, he suspiciously pointed out, "Just awful odd for the girl you said got away to be here. Makes me think. Now, Frankie, you do whatever you got to do, but I'll be damned if I stand by and watch your break my brother's heart."

It was then that Frankie's mouth hung up and her eyes widened. Completely hurt, she expressed, "How could you say something like that, Howard? I thought you and I were friends. Family. You're like a brother to me and when I am married, you will be one. Clara and I are in the past. Yes, I still care for her. That will never go away. Just like Forrest and Maggie's love for each other will never go away. I love Forrest. Our love is different and there isn't anyone else I want to be with. What you are accusing me of is incredibly hurtful. It shows you are still ignorant and prejudice towards me. After all we have been through, its hurtful to know how low you think of me."

Howard could see he had upset the girl. She was trying to remain strong. After all, she would be a Bondurant soon. But, anyone could see the hurt on her face. She had really thought Howard was her friend. Sighing, he stood up and explained, "I ain't ignorant or prejudice. I accepted who you are when you first got beat for it. I may have not said it properly, but that's because Forrest is my brother and I love him. I've seen him miserable for far too long and I'd do anything to make sure he's happy. The possibility of him not being so just made me mad."

"I understand. Howard, you have my word."

The eldest brother slowly nodded while taking a sip of his drink. He had told Forrest who Clara was and he seemed less than concerned. Her past was her past. He had told Howard to calm down and not worry, but that was his responsibility. Scratching the back of his head, he spoke in a calmer tone, "Well, listen. We going now. Won't be home till late, alright? But, listen. This ain't nothing to do with you, but you may have moved on, but I see it in her eyes. She ain't over you."

Howard gave a grim smile, before patting her on the shoulder and leaving. But, his words stayed on her mind. She felt like she was again becoming demonized. It was the reason why she had left New York. She had found solace with the Bondurants. Or so she thought. How could any of them doubt her feelings for Forrest and think she would actually cheat on him?

Even though her and Howard had quickly made up, she couldn't help but think he had a point. No. Her and Clara had just had a long talk about her finance. How happy she was. Her ex was so sincere...or was she? Frankie was a smart girl, she could figure out when someone was lying. Or was she just so happy that everything worked out that she forced herself to believe that the other girl understood? Her headache was back.


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Hello, my lovelies. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's really kind of sweet and romantic, which I wanted to do. I've never really written something so sweet in a while, so I hope I did an alright job. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Six

Howard's words stayed on Frankie's mind all that night. She hadn't been able to enjoy her night with Maggie, rather she simply went to bed. Having claimed she wasn't feeling too good. It would be too much for her to force a smile and she knew her friend would ask what was wrong. That woman was a saint really; any man would be lucky to have her. Her soul was a beautiful one.

Because of Howard's words, she felt that her own soul was ugly. It wasn't his fault. He was only being concerned. While Frankie was family and a friend, Forrest came first to him. He may not have been the best older brother, but when he could he did his job. She understood. She would do anything to protect her little sisters. That's what the eldest kin was supposed to do.

But, it didn't stop her from spiraling. No matter what she thought, she was always going to be viewed as different. As much as people accepted her, there was always going to be a part of them that were suspicious. That wondered if her condition would act up again. It was the reason the Hillcoats beat her, why Charlie Rakes raped her, and why even Clara questioned her love for Forrest.

Forrest was the only one who she genuinely believed didn't judge her. Not that she blamed anyone or became angry. They were all still her family and friends. But, from the first time she met the Immortal, he had never cast a judgmental eye towards her. It brought her some comfort as she lie in her bed, curled up and deep in thought. She never thought it would be someone like her who made her feel so insecure with herself.

In the dead morning, before the sun had even risen; Frankie felt the bed behind her sink in. Forrest had been right. It was late by the time she heard them come home. She hadn't left her bed, but she already knew that Jack had gone to bed and Howard had crashed in the spare bedroom. From the smells downstairs, she knew her fiance had made coffee as well as breakfast. He didn't sleep much.

But, he was finally in the bed. Finally next to her. Frankie let out a small whimper of relief, as his strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Instantly her nostrils were filled with his comforting aroma. Feeling the need to be closer to him, she turned around in his arms and buried her face within his chest. The few hairs he had tickled her face, as she breathed him in. Wrapped her arms around him and formed her body against his. She needed to feel his spirit.

While pressing her lips against his skin, Forrest ran his thumb behind her ear while murmuring, "Frankie?"

"Hm?"

His gravelly southern drawl picked her head up. Their lips only inches apart. Their eyes staring into the others'. Frankie reached up and ran her fingers through his short hair. With his thumb rubbing gentle against her soft stubble, he began to speak. His voice may not have been high pitched and perhaps at times even incoherent, but everything he had to say was important and powerful, "I ain't ever wanna stop you from being happy. If you want to be with Clara, I'm not gonna stop you."

Her heart sank. Instantly, her hand dropped, "Why is everyone demonizing me?" She asked in a saddened tone.

Forrest frowned at the look of hurt and sorrow on her face. Holding her in his arms, he reassured, "No ones doing that. Least ain't me. Howard told me who she was. I just wanna make sure you, ah, are with the right person. That you are who you are."

Frankie reached her hands up to hold the sides of his head, making sure he heard every word, "Forrest, who I am is a woman who doesn't want anyone else, but you. Whose being is dedicated completely to you. I am who I am, because of you. You were the piece that helped me be who I am today. I did love Clara and what we have did not go away. But, you're the one. I just know it in my bones. There is no question, Forrest."

He gave a simple nod that said he believed everything she said and felt the same. The most amazing thing about him was she did not need him to say a word. She felt every emotion. Just the way she was held within his arms; she knew. It made her feel even more connected with him – that he would even be willing to let her go just to assure her happiness.

His face turned stoic, as he spoke with distaste, "Too many people in our business."

"Relationships are always like that."

"I don't want mine to be," Forrest grumbled firmly, "Marry me today."

Frankie's eyes widened, her body freezing. Her heart completely dropped and she wasn't sure what to say. Of course, she knew they weren't going to have a large wedding. They weren't going to have some extravagant ceremony with a lot of guests and all the bells and whistles. She also knew she wasn't going to wear some over the top dress; if she was going to wear a gown at all. She knew they would do it their way, she just didn't know it would be this sudden.

Looking down at her, Forrest nodded, "Ain't nobody matter except us. I don't want anybody involved, but us."

_Nobody, but us. _Frankie's breathing slowed down and she stared deep within his eyes. It would just be them two. No Jack, no Howard. No Bertha, no mom and no dad. Just Forrest and her. It was in that moment that she truly felt like she was going to marry him. That it wasn't just a fantasy that many women dreamt about. It was a reality and it was their lives. Just her and him. Until the day they died.

Overwhelmed, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face deep within his chest. She formed her body against his and murmured, "Make me yours, Forrest."

* * *

The two had gone that day to retrieve a marriage license; having not told anyone. They also didn't tell a soul when they traveled to the courthouse a week later. Frankie felt like they were playing a game of hide and seek the whole seven days. Neither were in the same room unless it was to sleep. Forrest was always out selling moonshine and she was always helping Maggie at Blackwater. They really didn't see each other until the day they were set to be married.

They had jumped in Forrest's car early in the morning and set off to get married. Frankie, though not rough and tough; did not dress very feminine. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a dress, if she ever even had besides being a little kid. And to wear one on her wedding day would not only be suspicious, but wouldn't be holding true to herself.

So, it was for that reason that she wore what she did. She had curled the longest part of her hair, the front; and placed it to the side. She had put on the tiniest bit of mascara and put on light colored lipstick. That itself felt a little odd for her, but since it was her wedding she should have a little bit of makeup on. There were many days that she resembled a little paperboy from the 1920s, but again it was her wedding day. So, it was for that reason she wore a nicely fitted button up white collared shirt, a white bowtie, and a pair of black a-line slacks. It was the most she had ever really dressed up.

But, Forrest was the one who looked fantastic. He had parted his hair to the side and had made sure to trim the sides, to make everything nice and neat. He had done the same thing for her, clipping the sides and then leaving the rest for her to do whatever she wanted. He looked so very handsome in a black of black pants, a dark gray collarless button up shirt, a black vest, and his signature hat. A cigar hung from his lips and it couldn't have been more picture perfect.

As Forrest made a turn, he asked in a low tone, "You alright with this? You know, your parents ain't being here?"

Frankie glanced over at her soon to be husband, before looking back at her ring. Soon she would be Mrs. Bondurant. Soon she would be legally bound to the man; her life forever entwined with his. From that day forth there would no longer be just her in her life. From that day on, she would be part of a _we. _A partnership. That notion alone brought her so much joy and comfort.

"It's only just you and I getting married; no one else. I hardly see the need for them," Smiling, she suggested, "We could just keep it our business...not tell anyone...for the time being."

Forrest's eyes shifted over, before keeping his gaze in front of him. There was that small smile she had seen once before, when he had first asked her to marry him. It didn't last very long, but she knew he was pleased with her answer. Of course her parents would find out eventually, as well as his brothers, but for that time being all who mattered that they were married, were them.

* * *

They had arrived at the town hall, just as the doors opened. The judge took a glance at Forrest's name and instantly knew who he was. Thankfully, he also knew that it was best to keep the Bondurant's secret to himself. It was never good to go against that family, especially the Immortal. Those in the law knew that better than anyone else.

They were led into the judge's chambers; just the three of them. No extravagant ceremony, no one else to witness what they were doing. No one else to look to; it was their decision and the only one they needed to look at, was each other. And considering how they were dressed, the chambers was a perfect setting for them.

Frankie noticed the judge glancing down at her attire, but nevertheless cleared his throat and motioned for the two to face each other. A civil ceremony only last about five minutes, so it wasn't very long until they were led up to the climax of the event, "Would you two like to exchange rings?" He finally asked.

It was then that Forrest looked at the judge curiously and raised his eyebrow, "She already got a ring."

Frankie smiled, while bowing her head down. The judge cleared his throat and continued on, "Right. Forrest, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health? For better or for worst? Until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And, Francesca," She softly winced, hating being called that, "Do you take..."

The judge's words fell upon deaf ears. She already knew what he was asking and needn't pay attention. Rather, she simply looked up at Forrest and gazed into his eyes. Seeing the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Her breath became hitched in the back of her throat. She was no longer a little girl that was told what she did was immature and silly. She was a grown woman and was becoming a wife.

With this realization, her Hazel eyes brightened and she expressed with happiness, "I do."

Nodding, the judge continued, "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Frankie let out a sigh of relief, as the grip on her hands tightened. Wait, when had he held her hands? She looked down and silently gasped, as their hands were hooked together. She supposed in the confines of the judge's chambers he felt more comfortable in showing some physical affection, even if it was just a simple gesture as holding hands.

Though she was not surprised, and actually amused; when he turned around and commanded the judge, "Turn around."

He looked at Forrest in a confused manner, as Frankie gave a small shrug, "You heard the man."

The judge groaned and rolled his eyes, before turning around. Forrest let out a low grunt, before turning back towards his now wife. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her forward. Frankie's arms instantly looped around his neck and she pressed her body closer to his. And then they took their first kiss as man and wife.

Forrest held Frankie close, as he pushed his mouth further against hers. They had kissed so many times before, but they were then kissing for the first time as husband and wife. That notion ran through both of their bodies, as he sprayed his fingers out on her back. Holding her so close to him. She was his and he was hers. They were there to protect each other. Cherish each other. It was such an overwhelming feeling; someone who would be completely reliant on you.

When they finally did part, Forrest made a low grunting noise to let the judge know that he could turn around. He did so and cleared his throat once more, before announcing, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bondurant."

* * *

It was still early, by the time they hopped in his car and headed home. Frankie felt the tugs of fatigue on her body and she found her head resting back, her eyes half lid. Lying back in her seat, she had never felt more relaxed and at peace. Knowing that she was then Mrs. Bondurant was such a new feeling, but one she easily accepted.

As Forrest drove along, the blonde haired girl turned her head over to him and watched him. Even though he had the same expression as always, she could tell that he was happy. Somehow, she could look upon him and know exactly what he was thinking and what he was feeling. There were no need for words; only the energy that passed along between them.

Reaching her hand over, Frankie touched her hand upon his thigh. Her _husband's _thigh. At the young age – well, not entirely young at that time – of twenty-four, she was a wife. There was no one else that she would rather spend her life with an she was overjoyed with the fact that it was him. Touching him let her know that she wasn't dreaming.

With his eyes still on the road, he reached his free hand down and intertwined his fingers with hers. Frankie smiled, as he gave her a firm squeeze, letting her know that everything was going to be alright. With him in her life, she believed that no evil could touch her. He was her savior; her heart and her very soul. They had just made it official.

When Frankie and Forrest had got home, she could already smell Maggie's cooking before she even stepped onto the porch. Once the blonde slipped out of the car, the large man walked around to her side, "Frankie?"

"Yes?" She smiled, while tilting her head up.

Licking his lips, he took a glance over to Blackwater, before shifting his feet and glancing down, "I know I ain't the most...expressive man, but...ugh...I want to let you know...you're my wife now. And I love you."

Frankie gave an easy smile, knowing that it was hard for him to put his feelings into words, "I know, Forrest, you don't ever need to worry about reassuring me."

Forrest gave a small nod, "Well, you should know...you ain't ever have to worry – I ain't ever going to let anything happen to you. You're the one stable thing in my life."

"Thank you," She breathlessly expressed, while looking up at him honestly, "No one has ever made me feel the way you do. And I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding firmly, Forrest let out a small _um, _before turning and heading towards Blackwater. Frankie smiled to herself, while following. When they were inside, they saw that Maggie was behind the bar counter cooking up breakfast. Eggs were cracked open, chunks of ham were sizzling atop the stove, and bread was being toasted in the oven.

Turning around, the redhead gave that bright smile of hers while greeting, "Morning, you two. Where ya been?"

"The doctor, just checking Forrest." Frankie explained quickly, since the two hadn't discussed what they should use as an alibi.

Forrest shifted over towards his wife, before nodding over to Maggie. She bought it; considering all his near death experiences it was a good decision to meet with a doctor every once in a while. Taking a pull of her cigarette, she instructed, "Well, someone wake up Jack, we can all have breakfast like one big family."

It was Forrest who volunteered to wake up his younger brother, as Frankie walked over towards her redheaded friend. Being married gave her a new outlook in life and she happily wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, "We're already one big happy family. The Bondurant family."


End file.
